war_of_the_galaxiesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Imperial Recognized Megastructures
This is a list of megastructures recognized by the Fourth Germanic Reich. This list is used on the regulations, rules and legal amount on megastructures. It also describes what they are, the necessary resources required and what they provide. Stellar Megastructures Dyson Spheres Main Article: Dyson Spheres Design Layout: Sphere Size: 1,500,000 kilometers in diameter, 28,274,300,000,000 square kilometers in inner surface area Mass: 70,685 Gigatonnes Type: Energy Harvester Provides: 33,229,440 Yottawatts/Day Crew: 5 Construction Time: 25 Years Legal Limit: 1 Per Galactic Province, maximum of 1% of all stars allowed A Dyson Sphere is a super-massive structure built around a star, usually covering the entire star, in a Sphere shape. Due to Imperial standardization to increase building and overall efficiency, there size is to be 1,500,000 kilometers in diameter. For a star like the Sun, this is around 100,000 kilometers above it's surface. It's mass is massive; despite being 1 meter thick it requires 70,685 gigatonnes of matter. A planet the size of Earth can 5,972,000,000,000 gigatonnes of matter, however. It provides an average of 33 million Yottawatts a day, enough to power several thousand worlds. However, it's massive size requires 25 years to build it, but it has a crew of 5. The crew compromises of a general manager, western sphere manager, eastern sphere manager, electric transfer manager and the electronics manager. Due to its massive size and the energy it provides, only 1 is allowed per Galactic Province. Ring Worlds Main Article: Ring Worlds Design Layout: Ring Size: Circumference of 6.28319 AU, Diameter of 2 AU, Height of 12,000 kilometers and thickness of 10 kilometers per Ring Mass: 1,127,942,214 Gigatonnes/Ring Type: Living Space Provides: 11,279,422,140,000 Sq Kilometers of living space, 140,000,000 square kilometers will be loss if have multiple rings. Crew: N/A Construction Time: 7 Years/Ring Legal Limit: 1 Per Galactic Province, may be upgraded to a Triple or Double ring A ring world is a ring shaped structure built around a star, being of truly massive sizes. It has a circumference of over 6 AU, a diameter of 2 AU, a height of 10,000 kilometers and a thickness of 10 kilometers. A stand alone ring provides over 11 trillion square kilometers of living space, or over 22,000 times the surface area of the Earth. However, multi-ring worlds will lose 140 million sq km, and half of all land is covered in water. Yet there is still enough room to be home to over half a quintillion citizens for a single ring, with all three allowing for more than 1.5 quintillion people. The amount of mass required is 1,127,942,214 Gigatonnes per ring. However, if all of Earth was harvested their will be enough for nearly 5,300 rings. The construction process takes 7 years per ring, and usually 20 years for all three rings. Due to the vast size, construction and resources needed, only one is allowed per galactic province. Matrioshka Brain Main Article: Matrioshka Brain Design Layout: Multiple Rings stacked on top of each other Size: Diameter of 50 AU Mass: 50 Billion Gigatonnes Type: Computer Provides: 4×1048 FLOPS and 1048 Bits Crew: 4 Construction Time: 50 Years Legal Limit: 1 Per Galactic Province A Matrioshka brain is a massive computer the size of a star system, using the energy of the star to power the computer. It compromises of multiple rings built on top of each other, designed to do advanced calculations, with the inner ring for powering, central for calculating, and the outer for storing information. Having a diameter of 50 AU, it compromises of 50 Billion Gigatonnes of matter, or around 0.008% of the earth's mass. It has the ability to do 4×1048 FLOPS, or the ability to stimulate over 100 nonillion human brains in real time. The computer memory size is 1048 Bits, or enough memory to make an exact replication of the matter of 1,000 people down to the quantum level. The computer is mainly used to stimulate thousands of weather systems, battles, demographic and economic models, quantum interactions and interactions between species all at the same time. The crew compromises of four people, general operations commander, maintenance commander, calculations commander and storage commander. They operate in an orbital facility that orbits the brain. Due to the massive size of the computer, it takes half a century to build a Matrioshka Brain. The giant size, required resources and output means only one is allowed per Galactic Province. Orbital Particle Accelerator Design Layout: Ring Size: Diameter of 1,500,000 kilometers, thickness of 5 meters, circumference of 4.712 million kilometers. Mass: 0.3 Gigatonnes Type: Particle Accelerator Provides: 4.7 Grams of Antimatter daily and research on quantum mechanics Crew: 10 Construction Time: 10 Months Legal Limit: 100 Per Galactic Province An Orbital Particle Accelerator (OPA) is a super massive particle accelerator built around the equator of a star, while also being powered by that star. It has a diameter of 1.5 million kilometers, is 5 meters thick and have a circumference of over 4.7 million kilometers. The amount of mass required is 0.3 gigatonnes, or 50 times the mass of the Great Pyramid of Giza. As a particle accelerator, it generates 4.7 grams of antimatter ever 24 hours as well as providing significant information quantum mechanics to researchers. It is crewed by ten people, mostly maintenance, researchers and physics specialists. The construction time of a particle accelerator is ten months, and one hundred is allowed per Galactic Province. Star Harvesters Design Layout: Sphere Size: 1,500,000 kilometers in diameter, 28,274,300,000,000 square kilometers in inner surface area Mass: 70,685 Gigatonnes Type: Matter Harvesting Provides: 369,216 Gigatonnes/Day Crew: 5 Construction: 25 Years Legal Limit: 1 Per Galactic Province, maximum of 1% of all stars allowed A Star Harvester is like a Dyson Sphere, but instead of harvesting the energy of the star for powering it converts the energy into matter. Having the same size, construction time, crew, mass and legalities as the Dyson Sphere, the only difference is what they do. The Star Harvester harvests all of the energy released from the star, turning it into an average of 370,000 Gigatonnes per day, or around 135 million Gigatonnes a year. This huge amount of matter is often ejected into an outer ring around the Megastructure, where ships then come and take it. Often, the matter is converted into Nelsium, a desired building material for large structures, including other megastructures. Star Destroyer Design Layout: Half a Sphere and polygons on the opposite side Size: 2,000,0000 kilometers in diameter, WIP Star Smasher Creates elements WIP Planetary Megastructures Orbital Naval Shipyard Ring Orbital Strip Mining Ring Orchid Harvesters Matter to Energy Converter Orbital Habitats Planetary Cannon Void Megastructures Orbital Black Hole Sphere Facility Supermassive Research Facility Void-Borne Financial Facility Void Habitats Super-Large Fortresses Omega Scanner Other Megastructures Void Prisons Environmental Simulators